lanadelreyfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Lana Del Rey
thumb|left|300px Elizabeth Grant (Nova York, 21 de junho de 1986), mais conhecida pelo nome artístico Lana Del Rey, é uma cantora norte-americana. O seu single de estreia, "Video Games", foi lançado pela Stranger Records em outubro de 2011. Seu álbum de estreia, Born to Die, foi lançado no dia 30 de janeiro de 2012, no Reino Unido, e no dia 31 de janeiro no resto do mundo. Depois de estourar mundialmente na internet com o vídeo de colagens feito por ela mesma para "Video Games", Lana Del Rey assinou com a Stranger Records, selo da Interscope Records, para lançar seu primeiro álbum por uma grande gravadora. Em janeiro de 2012, pouco antes do lançamento do Born to Die, Lana se apresentou no programa humorístico americano Saturday Night Live. Devido ao nervosismo de sua primeira apresentação ao vivo na TV americana e uma série de outros fatores, a performance foi considerada estranha por muitos dos telespectadores. Apesar das constantes críticas que vão desde seus supostamente operados lábios até sua capacidade de se apresentar ao vivo, Lana alcançou sucesso mundial com seus primeiro álbum, que já vendeu mais de 2 milhões de cópias no mundo todo. Atualmente, ela trabalha divulgação do relançamento de seu álbum, Born to Die: the Paradise Edition, que conta com as 15 faixas da edição do Deluxe do Born to Die mais oito novas músicas. Biografia 'Era May Jailer - Lizzy Grant' Elizabeth Grant, filha de Robert e Patricia Grant, nasceu na cidade de Nova York, em 21 de junho de 1986. Quando pequena, se mudou com os pais e com os dois irmãos mais novos, Caroline e Charles, para a pequena cidade de Lake Placid, no estado de Nova York, perto da fronteira com o Canadá. Ainda na adolescência, Elizabeth, também conhecida como Lizzy, se tornou uma viciada em álcool. Aos 15 anos, foi mandada pela família para um internato em Connecticut, para tratar seu vício. Aos 18 anos, Lizzy se mudou para Nova York para tentar seguir sua carreira musical. Se livrou do vício e passou a gravar uma série de fitas demo e vídeos promovendo suas músicas. Ela mesma compunha letras e melodias, e as enviava para produtores que pudessem colocar uma trilha instrumental nelas. Entre os 18 e os 21 anos, Lizzy alternava o trabalho de compositora e escritora com o de modelo. Durante três anos, ela fez trabalhos fotográficos para a Ford Teens, que foram usados para campanhas publicitárias de lojas famosas. thumb|Capa de Sirens criada por fã Aos 20 anos, Lizzy grava o álbum "Sirens", sob o nome artístico de May Jailer. Na verdade, o título do álbum e de suas faixas foram criado s pelo fã que o disponibilizou online, uma vez que, quando Lizzy o gravou em um disco virgem para enviar a produtores, não deu nome nem ao álbum nem às músicas. Até mesmo a imagem conhecida como a capa do disco é apenas uma das fotos que Lizzy fez para a agência de modelos Ford editada para se parecer com uma capa de álbum. Lizzy envia, então, as faixas de "Sirens" para o produtor David Kahne (que já havia trabalhado com nomes como Regina Spektor e Paul McCartney). Assim que ouviu as faixas, David aceitou trabalhar com ela. Durante os anos de 2007 e 2008, Lizzy e David produziram o disco Lana Del Ray a.k.a. Lizzy Grant para que ele fosse lançado pela gravadora independente 5 Points Records. Antes do lançamento do álbum, Lizzy lança um EP com três faixas que estariam no álbum chamado Kill Kill. As faixas eram Kill Kill, Gramma e Yayo. Para promover o EP e o futuro álbum, Lizzy fazia uma série de shows em bares e clubes de Nova York e participava de concursos de composição. O EP Kill Kill foi o último trabalho lançado sob o nome artístico Lizzy Grant. Para o lançamento do álbum, Lizzy decidiu que o nome artístico Lana Del Rey era mais indicado. Segundo a cantora, ela e a irmã tinham amigos caribenhos com quem conversavam em espanhol, e o nome Lana Del Rey parecia traduzir o que ela queria passar com suas músicas. Especula-se que o nome tenha vindo da junção do primeiro nome da atriz Lana Turner com o carro Ford Del Rey, cujo logo é usado por Lana em seus vídeos amadores, mas essa informação ainda não foi confirmada pela mesma. thumb|left|Lizzy se apresentando em 2009 Durante a gravação das fiaixas do álbum Lana Del Ray a.k.a. Lizzy Grant, Lana morou em um parque de trailers em New Jersey. Sua situação financeira ruim é retratada nas músicas do disco, que também falam sobre sua vida amorosa. O EP Kill Kill foi lançado no início de 2009, e o álbum completo estava previsto para o mesmo ano. No entanto, devido ao pequeno porte da gravadora, seu lançamento continuou sendo adiado. No meio desse processo, Lana teria querido mudar o Del Ray para Del Rey, o que supostamente teria adiado ainda mais o lançamento. Impaciente com a situação, Lana decidiu não mais esperar atitudes da gravadora e procurou um advogado para comprar o direito das músicas novamente. O álbum acabou sendo lançado digitalmente apenas durante dois meses. Depois de contratar Ben Mawson, Lana fechou um acordo com a gravadora: os direitos das músicas seriam dela de novo, mas, se usasse as faixas para projetos futuros, uma determinada porcentagem iria para a 5 Points Records.